Love Story
by TheWeepingLady
Summary: A small cute quick story I got while listen to Taylor Swift's Love Story. VergilXRichie


Hello again… I wrote this like… ages ago so…if it needs revision, bare with me and tell me and I'll try to get to it. Until then you might have to stomach the horrid grammer. P.s. My Birthdays in a few days! ^_^

Song: Love Story

Artist: Taylor Swift

I wrote this quickly as the idea had come in the same fashion…instantaneously. ^_^

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I actually owned Static Shock…that'd I'd be writing here? No. It'd be back on the air with a little Anime twist in the animation. Oh! And HotStreak would have a hostile takeover as the star. :D **

**I also do not own the Song Love Story…Taylor Swift does**

* * *

(((X(((Love Story)))X)))

Richie Foley relaxed on his bed deep in thought. Recently he'd been having some strange thoughts about his best friend; he'd been feeling very strongly about their friendship…Not really they're friendship per say…just where it was going. He'd remembered the first time they'd met. The view of his ceiling disappeared as he closed his eyes in a day dream. Honestly in was more of a memory. Back when he was about five…

((**Flash Back**))

**The block party his parents were throwing down stairs was going well, music and laughter echoed from open windows in the front. He could see them from his upstairs balcony; his father had told him to stay in his room for the night because it was his bed time. He knew the real reason was because a lot of their neighbors were colored and had children with them; his father didn't want him to have any…bad influences. Richie always thought his dad was wrong…but what could he do? He was five.**

"_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and _

_The flash back starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in _

_Summer air"_

**That's when he saw a young boy about his age stumble out of the front door of the house. Must have squeezed through the front door and lost his balance. **

"_See the lights_

_See the party,_

_The ball gowns_

_See you make your_

_Way through the_

_Crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know"_

**It was too dark to see the boy's face from where he was, but he didn't want to get in trouble so he just pretended not to notice. Of course it was hard to ignore it when he heard a rock hit the wall next to him. "Hey! You on the balcony, why aren't you down here?" The boy called to him. He seemed like a talkative person. He really didn't know anyone here so He was a little shy.**

**He timidly replied. "My dad said it was my bed time…I really shouldn't talk to you." The other boy he still couldn't see started to argue. "It's too early for bed and man is it boring down here! Common let's talk for a while!" He could practically hear the smile in his voice and it **was** too early for bed. His dad was hosting the party any way so he was too busy to check on him, he wanted to have at least one friend.**

"**O-ok, but only for a little bit and then I'm going to bed." He said to the persistent kid. "Awesome! So what school do you go to?"**

"_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing_

_Pebbles_

_And my daddy said_

_Stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the _

_Staircase, begging you_

_Please don't go _

_And I said, Romeo_

_Take me somewhere_

_We can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left_

_To do is run_

_You'll be the prince _

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes"_

_**30 minutes later**_

**The boy had sat down on the ground and they were laughing like they had known each other for forever, they didn't even notice the party dying down little by little.**

**Richie though that the boy's laugh was charming and light, but then again it was a pretty funny joke. "Alright, now you tell one!" the boy said between snickers. Richie was laughing so hard he could barely speak. "Haha, hmm ok -" Richie didn't even have time to blink when he heard his door open.**

"**Richie?" His father's voice called. His dad stepped into the room and practically sprinted to the balcony. "Who have you been talking too?" His father's eyes found the boy on the ground; he had stood up when he'd seen Mr. Foley. "Um…Hi Mr. Foley. I was just leaving." He said.**

**That's about when he stepped into the light of the street lamp and Richie saw his face…and his skin. **

"**Richie! You are never allowed to be friends, acquaintances, or even talk to this boy again!" His father yelled.**

**But. But this boy! He under stood him and he was really nice and just like that he couldn't see him anymore? His eyes began to water, it was his first friend ever and he couldn't see him just because he was different? "But Dad-"**

"**Never! Do you understand?" His father said angrily. **

**He paused for a second and nodded his head. His eyes were to the floor and before he started crying he had one thing to ask. "Can…can I at least say good bye?" Richie shakily asked.**

**His father glared at the boy in the street and grounded out a gruff "fine" before leaving the room.**

**Richie looked down at the boy in the street…his tears were clouding his vision.**

"_So I sneak out to the_

_Garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, cause we're_

_Dead if they knew, so_

_Close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while"_

"**Um… so I think I should go now!" the boy called with a nervous under tone.**

"**No! I don't want you to leave! If you do I'll never see you again!" Richie sobbed desperately.**

"**But, your dad…!" the boy reminded him unsurely.**

"**Let's go to the park!" Richie really wanted to get to know him more and his dad wouldn't get them there hopefully.**

"**I-I…"The boy stuttered, then a grin was plastered on his lips so big its brilliance just might have rivaled the suns. "If you can get down from way up there we can go to the park."**

"_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you_

_Please don't go"_

**Richie climbed down his drain pipe next to the balcony, slid down, and the first thing he did was run to the boy in the middle of the street and hugged him automatically. "Wow, I feel wanted." The boy snickered.**

"**Please, just don't go. W-what's your name?" Richie sniffled still holding the young boy by the middle.**

"**Hawkins, Vergil Hawkins." The boy said with a poor James Bond accent. **

"**Richie…you know my last name already." He said softly pulling away from his first friend.**

"_And I said, Romeo_

_Take me somewhere_

_We can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left _

_To do is run_

_You'll be the prince and_

_I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes"_

((**end flash back**))

Richie loved Vergil…He knew that already. His dad was a homophobe too…

Tears started to fall down his cheeks at this thought.

"_Romeo save me,_

_They're trying to_

_Tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult,_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it_

_Out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes"_

He got into so much trouble when he came home, but it was worth it to have Vergil as a best friend to this day. He hadn't cried in so long…that's about when the glass door leading to his balcony slid open.

"He Rich-…What's wrong?" It was Vergil. Who else could it be?

Richie sat up in his bed, his glasses where on his desk. "Nothing…Nothing's wrong I'm fine, I was… just-allergies," He slipped out of bed and made his way over to his glasses, rambling on about how the pollen in the air made his eyes water. "It makes me sneeze, I just forgot to take my medicine, and I'll be fine, really." Richie sniffled out and reached his desk. He hiccupped as he put his glasses on and turned to find Vergil a breath away. He looked him in the eyes. "I know when you're lying Richie, now you don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you need me…now," Vergil grinned and stretched open his arms with a babyish voice said jokingly, "Does someone need a hug?" making Richie look down for a minute…before he threw his arms around Vergil's neck and…he started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest while Vergil stood there shocked…he was just joking after all.

Vergil looked down at his cherished friend…he actually looked kind of sweet. He wrapped his arms around his somewhat shorter friend and held tightly. Richie's muffled voice was almost unreadable, but amazingly Vergil made out the words "Love", "Homophobe", "Father", and the repetitive "Why". Thankfully Richie turned his head so his speech was recognizable and his head rested softly against Vergil's shoulder. "Save me… from this loneliness." Richie looked up at Vergil's stunned and supportive face.

"_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever_

_Coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you _

_On the outskirts of town_

_Romeo save me, I've been_

_Feeling so alone"_

"I keep waiting…for you...but you've never come" Richie sobbed.

"_I keep waiting for_

_You but you_

_Never come"_

"Is this…this connection between us in my head? I don't know what to think…" Richie whispered. Vergil felt that he could no longer hold his opinion in and bent his lips to Richie's ear.

"_Is this in my_

_Head, I don't_

_Know what to_

_Think"_

"It's ok Richie…I-I know how you feel...because I feel it too" He said simply.

"_He knelt to the ground,_

_And pulled out a ring"_

Vergil pulled away with a light blush on his cheeks when he saw Richie's current smitten expression. "Go out with me Richie." He put his lips an inch from Richie's. "You'll never have to be alone." He breathed out against the dazed blonde's lips.

"_And said, Marry me_

_Juliet, You'll never have to_

_Be alone"_

Vergil's eyes were like two pools of static electricity…"I love you…so much beyond friendship and that's all I really know."

"_I love you and that's_

_All I really know_

_I talked to your dad, _

_You'll pick out a_

_White dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes"_

And then…right there without another word… he kissed Him. Richie couldn't believe it even if his eyes were wide open and for a few fleeting moments they were. He realized it wasn't a dream with much blown away gratification; he tangled his hands in Vergil's dreads and fell against him as the world around them vanished inside this pure chaste kiss. Vergil's lips were so soft…and that's when they heard a thud. Their lips pulled apart, Richie's hands still in Vergil's hair. Vergil looked over were they heard the thud and couldn't keep from laughing. "R-Richie… I-I think your dad just found out you're into guys...guess we're probably going to owe him a bit of an explanation…" Vergil was laughing so hard he had to lean on Richie for support. Richie started to snigger with his new boyfriend and he realized that he was the happiest he'd ever been. "He did say I wasn't allowed to be "Friends" with you." Richie snickered, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Richie why are you still crying?" Vergil asked softly with slight concern. "I…I guess I'm just so relieved...let's go see a movie later, 'kay?" Richie smiled whole heartedly and Vergil smiled funnily before he kissed him again.

((Finite))

* * *

Ok now I hope I did ok b/c I really haven't kept up with the series…it sucks that it's not on any more. I loved watching Static Shock as a kid. Oh and BTW my fan fic Shadow's Mind, I think I should just take it off and put it back on when it's done, I just feel like it's a lie. Like its gone un-finished for maybe…years?

I think I could have put the song and the story together a little bit better than I did so if people like this then I'll try to fix it up, if not then that works too, no extra work for me. :P

This was just a quick little thing I put together, but any way I do have a few other stories I'm currently working on…one of them being Out of the Fire, Into the River another being the first story that I started on called On Wings of Flame.

I'm gonna change my screen name from GWR A.K.A. Gothic White Rose to Lexami243. So just thought I'd throw that in there…….and now to put the audience through three hours of me bitching…NOW WHEN I WAS 4 MY MOM TOLD ME DEMONS WERE REAL AND I WAS SCARRED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND THEN IN FIRST GRADE THIS BOY NAMED KATLYN LIED ABOUT ME KISSING HIM AND I GOT SENT TO THE PRINCIPLE WHO WAS BIASED AGANST ME AND THEN------------

(((Technical Difficulties))) feel free to run away now…


End file.
